Dog Days Are Over
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: ...Uma hora a felicidade tem que vir. Certo?


**N/A: Estava um tédio aqui e revendo a apresentação de "Dog Days Are Over" eu tive a ideia de fazer essa short...**

**Ah é isso... Eu gosto de escrever. Como eu já falei, se uma pessoa ler e gostar, já vale a pena.**

* * *

Minutos antes de Tina e Mercedes apresentarem sua versão de "Dog Days Are Over". Depois que Rachel sugeriu que elas fizessem o numero, Mr Shue deu algum tempo pra todos se preparem antes de estarem no auditório.

Eles foram se retirando da sala, mas Rachel preferiu ficar, não estava preparada ainda para ficar próximo a todos, eles haviam escondido a verdade dela afinal.

Se sentou em frente ao piano, quando percebeu Quinn e Sam conversando perto da porta. Ela viu o garoto sair ligeiramente triste, viu quando Quinn se virou bufando para dentro da sala novamente, e viu a raiva nos olhos dela quando a percebeu sentada observando a situação.

- O que você esta fazendo ai, gnomo?

Além de tudo, da traição de Finn, do deslize com Puck, do termino do namoro, do fato de descobrir que ninguém no Glee se importava realmente com ela para contar a verdade, ela ainda tinha que aguentar os desaforos de Quinn Fabray? Aquilo era demais.

Ela se levantou para encarar a loira.

- Não desconte sua decepção em mim Quinn, o que foi? Problemas no paraíso com o namoradinho perfeito?

- Pelo menos eu ainda tenho um namorado!

- Que esta mais preocupado com os músculos e com a própria imagem do que com você, ou você acha que ele consegue esconder isso com toda essa melação entre vocês?

Quinn revirou os olhos, ela sabia que a garota tinha toda razão. Nem mesmo gostava se Sam, e a briga que eles acabaram de ter foi devido a ela ter pedido "tempo para respirar"

- Cala a boca, Berry! Céus! Você é irritante - Ela mediu a garota - Por que você não aproveita que esta amiguinha do Kurt agora e pede umas dicas de moda pra ele? Você realmente precisa.

- CHEGA, FABRAY!- ela gritou, fazendo Quinn olhar assustada - Você não passa de uma meninha que foi mimada durante muito tempo e que agora gasta toda sua energia para ser popular e se sentir superior. Tudo isso para tentar encobrir suas frustrações...

Quinn parou de respirar e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas...

- Você não sabe de nada! Berry! Nada!

- Então me diz! Me diz, Quinn! Por que me parece que sua maior satisfação é fazer eu me sentir mal? Por que? Por que todos esses xingamentos? Esses comentários maldosos? Por que? Eu sei que não é pelo Finn, isso é muito mais antigo que ele, vem desde.. Sempre... Desde que nos conhecemos você me tratou assim! Sem eu ter feito nada pra você!

Quinn sorriu sarcasticamente e se aproximou mais de Rachel, deixando a garota pressionada contra o piano.

- Não é óbvio? Olhe nos meus olhos, Berry, olhe! Você não consegue ver?

Agora a distância entre elas era praticamente nula, Rachel olhou no fundo dos olhos da loira, e em questão de segundos tudo se encaixou, anos de xingamentos, raspadinhas, anos de ilusão, sim. ilusão!

Durante anos ela imaginou ver algo mais no olhar de Quinn, mas sempre se defendeu disso.

Rachel sempre teve uma explicação para todo ódio que Quinn demonstrava ter, mas ela nunca se atreveu a acreditar naquilo, ela imaginava que estava se iludindo, vendo o que ela queria e não a verdade.

Mas agora ela estava vendo, ela realmente conseguia ver naqueles olhos castanhos quase esverdeados a sua frente... Eles diziam exatamente o que ela queria.

- Quinn... Apenas... Me mostre... - Ela sussurrou.

Quinn sentia a respiração pesada de Rachel contra sua pele, elas estavam muito próximas agora. Fitou no fundo dos olhos negros da menina a sua frente e pela primeira vez sentiu que todo aquele sentimento que reprimiu durante anos poderia ser recíproco. Ela desceu seus olhos até a boca da morena, e viu ela pronunciar quase inaudivelmente.

- Faça isso.

Quinn juntou seus lábios ao de Rachel, sutilmente. Eles eram muito mais suaves e mais doces do que ela imaginava. Manteve seus olhos abertos durante o tempo em que suas bocas estavam unidas, sem nenhum movimento. Observava os olhos fechados da morena, quando eles se abriram, ela sentiu Rachel sorrir contra sua boca e não conseguiu conter a lágrima que lhe escorreu pela face.

Rachel se afastou o suficiente para com as costas da mão enxugar o rosto de Quinn, e depois puxa-la pela nuca, para outro beijo. Muito mais intenso e apaixonado dessa vez.

Quando elas se separaram, já sem fôlego, Quinn envolveu o rosto de Rachel em suas mãos e apoio sua testa na dela.

- Eu sinto muito... Por tudo. Eu sou uma idiota.

Depois de várias promessas - Por parte de Quinn de terminar o mais breve possível com Sam e tratar bem as outras pessoas, e por parte de Rachel de tentar ser menos irritante e autoritária - As duas seguiram até o auditório para a realização da música. Durante toda a apresentação trocaram olhares, mas só no final dela tiveram coragem de juntar as mãos.

As duas passaram o resto do dia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto cantarolavam debilmente..."The dog days are over..."

**FIM**


End file.
